


Halcyon

by cycnus39, eve_k



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_k/pseuds/eve_k





	Halcyon

_Halcyon_

Story by Cyc and art by Evie

created in 2011

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
